


Сервировочный столик на колёсах

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Barbie - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/F, Hotels, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: — Если тебе и не удастся добраться до Нью-Йорка, ты можешь всегда остаться здесь. — Наблюдая за голубыми глазами, тепло произнесла Клаусен. — Со мной.





	Сервировочный столик на колёсах

Барби ругала всеми бранными словами погоду, которая не оставляла ей никаких шансов на то, чтобы спокойно доехать до ближайшего отеля в этой глуши. Упрямо давя на газ, девушка проклинала снег, метель, бурю… В общем, всё, что ей мешало добраться до Нью-Йорка. Рейс был отменён, аэропорты закрыты, а в желанном городе ожидали приезда Робертс её сёстры и любящая свою племянницу тётя Миллисент.

Хлопья снега надоедливо врезались в лобовое стекло машины, а дорогу освещали лишь передние фары транспорта. На улице давно смеркалось и метель вовсю вела свой праведный танец. Барби уже было отчаялась, думая, что эту ночь ей придётся провести в какой-то глуши, посреди бурана, пытаясь заснуть на заднем сиденье машины. Но, к счастью, впереди её взору показались еле заметные огни, а позже уже и сам дом.

Окна приветливо дарили тепло девушке, а украшения на крыше вселяли оптимизм. Ей повезёт, если это здание окажется небольшим мотелем, или что-то в таком духе. Ведь лучшей альтернативы, чем её собственная машина, у Барбары не было.

Выйдя из автомобиля, девушка тут же поёжилась, жалея о том, что не надела чего-то более согревающего. На улице стоял настолько сильный мороз, что он был бы способен самостоятельно изготовить из обычного стакана парного молока — пломбир.

В лицо нещадно ударяли леденящие порывы ветра, а вместе с ними и огромные хлопья снега. Поднявшись на крыльцо, Робертс внимательно осмотрела дверь в поисках звонка. К счастью, он оказался чуть выше дверной ручки, поэтому Барби тут же нажала на него. Послышался звон, доносящийся изнутри дома. По всей видимости, это была мелодия одного из рождественских гимнов. Наверное здесь действительно ценят Рождество, раз даже дверной замок имеет праздничные мотивы.

Через некоторое время входную дверь отворила приветливая брюнетка, разглядывая замёрзшую Барби.

— Здравствуйте, — увидев, насколько продрогла незнакомка, женщина тут же открыла дверь шире, приглашая тем самым девушку в дом.

Робертс, даже не раздумывая, вошла внутрь, потирая свои плечи, так как её руки озябли на морозе. Её озарила волна тепла и света.

— Редко у нас гости бывают, — закрыв за девушкой дверь, хозяйка дома приветливо улыбнулась. — Меня зовут Кристи Клаусен, а это небольшая гостиница, которую я стараюсь содержать для нечастых гостей.

— Меня зовут Барби… — Робертс удивлённо рассматривала помещение.

Просторную комнату освещали гирлянды, обвивая огромную ель посреди помещения, передавая свою праздничную ауру совершенно всем предметам, находящимся в гостинице. В доме царил настоящий рождественский дух. Мигая разноцветными огнями, гирлянда меняла каждую секунду оттенки комнаты, окрашивая её то в красные, то в синие, зелёные или же жёлтые цвета. Нужно отметить, что постоянной частью всех этих переливов оставалось лишь тёплое, жгучее пламя, горящее в камине комнаты.

— Так это гостиница? — перестав разглядывать всё вокруг, девушка наконец обратилась к Кристи. — Какое счастье, мне как раз нужно снять номер на одну ночь, — обрадовалась она.

Женщина только приветливо улыбнулась, позвав за собой Робертс к столу около камина. Порывшись в одном из ящиков, Клаусен выудила из деревянного хранилища ключи.

— Вот… — она посмотрела на номерок, который был также прикреплён к брелку. — Двадцать шестая комната.

Барби взяла ключи.

— А сколько будет стоить проживание?

На самом деле её мало волновала цена, так как выбирать Робертс в любом случае не приходилось. Но хотя бы ради приличия стоило задать этот вопрос.

— Знаешь, нам лучше обговорить эту тему позже, вдруг ты задержишься больше, чем на одну ночь, — Клаусен улыбнулась, облокотившись о стол.

Робертс пожала плечами. Было что-то такое в этой фразе, что в глубине души её смутило.

— Коул, — вдруг позвала кого-то Кристи.

По лестнице, которая вела на второй этаж, быстрым шагом спустился молодой парень.

— Обслужи нашу гостью, — сказала Клаусен, указывая на девушку.

 

* * *

 

Достав из чемодана пижаму, Барби, находясь в своём номере, надела нежно-фиолетовую тунику и домашние бриджи в тон. В комнате было довольно чисто и уютно, а окно, открывавшее вид на лес, окутанный темнотой и снегом, было украшено рождественской мишурой.

Убрав в просторный шкаф у стены свой чемодан, девушка села на двухспальную кровать. Робертс проголодалась, поэтому живот своим урчанием оповестил её о том, что пора спуститься к приветливой хозяйке этой чудесной гостиницы и спросить о наличие местной столовой.

Уже было встав с кровати, Барбара услышала стук в дверь, после которого в дверной проём не спеша вошла Кристи, передвигая впереди себя сервировочный столик на колёсах, на котором уютно размещалась еда и прочие прелести жизни.

— Я подумала, вдруг ты проголодаешься, — объяснила Клаусен, «припарковывая» деревянный стол прямо перед удивлённой девушкой.

— Не думала, что здесь обслуживание прямо в номер, — изумлённо рассматривая еду, пробормотала Робертс.

Женщина рассмеялась, присев на кровать.

— Считай, что это за мой счёт, — весело сказала Кристи. — Подарок на Рождество.

— Что ты, не стоит, я оплачу, — стала отмахиваться девушка.

Громкое урчание, доносящееся из живота Барбары, заставило ту смутиться и прекратить спорить с Клаусен.

Женщина иронично приподняла бровь, заставив понять постоялицу гостиницы, что Кристи ей не удастся переспорить. Потянувшись за белоснежной тарелкой, а после чего, накладывая в неё всё, что только умещал в себе столик, хозяйка гостиницы протянула еду Робертс.

— Спасибо, — только и ответила та, взяв в свои руки тарелку.

Налив в два бокала красное вино, которое, кстати, тоже присутствовало на сервировочном столике, Клаусен протянула Барби фужер.

— За то, чтобы это Рождество оказалось воистину чудесным, — произнесла с улыбкой женщина, звонко ударяя наполненным бокалом о стекло чаши девушки.

Обе сделали глоток, осушая свои фужеры до дна.

— И за то, чтобы мои сёстры провели не менее чудесное Рождество, — поставив на столик бокал, пробубнила Робертс. — Желательно, чтобы со мной.

Кристи внимательно посмотрела на быстро погрустневшую знакомую. Она провела рукой по белоснежным волосам, а позже и по щеке девушки.

— Если тебе и не удастся добраться до Нью-Йорка, ты можешь всегда остаться здесь. — Наблюдая за голубыми глазами, тепло произнесла Клаусен. — Со мной.

— Кристи… — неуверенно отпрянув от женщины, Барби опустила глаза. — Я обещала им, что мы проведём идеальное Рождество.

— Ты исполнишь обещание, — подвинувшись ещё ближе, заверила хозяйка гостиницы.

— Как?

— Они отлично проведут Рождество вместе, ведь твои сёстры любят друг друга. А ты, в свою очередь, сможешь хорошо отпраздновать в нашей гости…

Клаусен не успела договорить до конца, потому что её прервала Робертс, которая резко прильнула к губам женщины.

Обвивая руками плечи Кристи и заставляя ту принять лежачее положение на кровати, Барбара всё сильнее углубляя их поцелуй, восседая на брюнетке.

Запустив пальцы в запутанные белые локоны, Клаусен прошлась жарким дыханием по нежной шее девушки. Перевернувшись так, чтобы оказаться верхом на ней, женщина покрывала ту поцелуями, всё сильнее вжимая её в мягкий матрас.

Оставляя багровые отметины на шее Робертс, Кристи стягивала с той нежную тунику, открывая своему взору белый кружевной бюстгальтер. Позже, избавившись и от него, брюнетка спустилась к декольте и упругой груди Барби, нежно лаская её и вызывая тем самым глухие стоны девушки. Не останавливая столь желанной ласки, Клаусен спустила руку к замку бриджей, которые мешали Кристи вызвать ещё более громкие и чувственные стоны.

Забывая о всех законах приличия, женщина избавилась от всей оставшейся одежды на её пассии. Перед брюнеткой лежала возбуждённая Робертс, открывая всю красоту женского тела её взору. Кристи наклонилась к животу, покрывая его поцелуями, и опускаясь всё ниже.

Когда она прикоснулась языком к лону Барби, та издала еле слышимый стон, сжимая в своих руках покрывало. Видимо, ей не хотелось, чтобы вся гостиница услышала их. Кристи, не останавливая ласки, обжигала чувствительную кожу девушки своим давно уже сбившимся дыханием.

Нежно проводя по внутренней стороне бедра левой рукой, она дотронулась пальцами правой до клитера. Одаривая поцелуями бёдра Робертс, брюнетка ласкала рукой её чувствительные места, аккуратно входя вовнутрь. Тонкие пальцы Клаусен нарастали темп, а сама она удовлетворённо наблюдала за тем, как безупречное тело Барбары изгибалось, получая волны наслаждения.

Издав протяжный стон, девушка наконец отпустила уже порядком истерзанные покрывала. Тяжело дыша, она закрыла глаза.

— Кристи… — тихо прошептала она.

Но женщина лишь легла рядом с Барби, рассматривая её и улыбаясь красоте ангела, что лежал перед ней. Клаусен провела по вспотевшему лбу Робертс рукой, убирая непослушные пряди с её лица.

— Спокойной ночи, — произнесла хозяйка гостиницы, обнимая её за талию.


End file.
